


Dead Meat: A Messed Vampire Love Story

by ninayoshi, xxxRosebudxxx



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A Nazis gets eaten in chapter 1!, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a roleplay, Bisexual Will Graham, But not post fall, Dark Will Graham, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Rating May Change, Reluctant Will Graham, Vampire Will Graham, Vampires, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRosebudxxx/pseuds/xxxRosebudxxx
Summary: Will is a vampire, abandoned by his maker and lover Hannibal after being turned has been living alone for a year. The thirst for blood always compelling him to seek out food, human blood to keep on living. He wonders if Hannibal is watching, but know even if that's true he'll never return. All to torment him.He has resided himself to this lonely undead life of killing and eating humans...until he meets his new neighbor Emma. For the first time in so long, Will has a friend. Someone to distract him from the darkness.But is she all that she appears to be?





	Dead Meat: A Messed Vampire Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this fanfic is based off a roleplay. One between myself and ninayoshi, she roleplayed a vampire Will Graham and I as my oc Emma Robins. You can follow us at @robins_of and @fangedempath on twitter! 
> 
> I'm writing the fic itself on my own, with the roleplay as a basic and flexible guideline to work off of. This first chapter I wrote entirely from my brain, but is based off of how Nina writes her version of Will and oh boy is getting in the mindset of another writer hard! I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter and may come back to add/fix things.
> 
> CW: This chapter contains references to white supremacy, homophobic slurs, and threats of violence to LGBTQ people. Don't worry they don't get hurt and the nazis gets eaten!

_Poor livestock._

Will immediately punishes himself for the intrusive thought by biting the inside of his cheek. Tasting his own blood as he quietly observes the people in the bar. It’s not overly crowded but moderately busy as a football game plays on a single TV, chatting amongst themselves. Completely oblivious of the predator that sits in the corner booth. Or how hungry he is. How being here with all their alive human smells makes his mouth water.

_They’re people, not livestock._

Even the person he’s here for is still a person, yet whose name he refuses to remember. It’s better that way. Can’t humanize him too much. He sits at the bar alone, across the room from where Will is sitting. Hair in a short undercut, wear a polo shirt, and most notably an iron cross tattooed on his forearm. No one in the bar seems to either know what that means or is ignoring it. But Will does, it’s why he’s chosen him. It’s why he’s going to die tonight. A feed needs to happen tonight or the hunger will become overwhelming and he could end up killing someone less deserving. Not that it made him feel righteous to kill him or justified his action, eating men like this one just made it easier.

Two young men enter the bar, holding each other’s hand, and sweetly looking into each other’s eyes. Distracted by them for a moment, Will manages to smile for a brief second at the sight, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. It disappears in a millisecond though as memories of being looked at like that pricks his memories, and knowing it’s never going to happen again.

_You betrayed him._

He shakes his head, banishing the thought and bringing his attention back to the man he came for. Who he realizes is looking at the gay couple too now, however not the way he had just seconds before. No. There’s no admiration in those eyes, just a flicker of unquestionable pure hate for people who dare love openly. Will doesn’t need to use his empathy to understand the man is going to try to hurt them or worse. His public criminal record was evidence enough. Improvisation was needed now instead of the original plan to kill him in a less public setting.

_Great, just great._

An hour goes by, Will keeps an eye on both the couple and the man with the iron cross. Sipping on a single beer and nibbling salty chips. They still taste the way he did when he was human, but they can’t satiate any hunger. Only blood or meat can do that for him. Least he can eat regular food as camouflage. Finally, the couple ask for their check and so does his prey, so Will waves down his waiter for his too. He has to move quickly. The man leaves first, while the lovebirds take their time, and Will follows after him.

Outside he finds him leaning against the wall some feet away to the right, smoking a cigarette. Will knows he’s waiting for the couple to come out, he’d take him out right now but the windows of the bar make them a bit too visible to the people inside, and the lone security camera above the entrance watches them. He has to be careful, he can’t get caught. So he strolls past the guy, like he doesn’t even notice him and keeps walking till he winds into an alleyway and after checking for camera he watches from a good block away.

The couple emerge from the bar, and they head the same direction of Will walking past the men that means them harm. They’re chatting to each other about what they’ve got to do the next day, but then they fall silent as they realize the man is walking behind him. One wraps a protective arm around the other, the other nervously looks over his shoulder. Too late to go back inside the bar.

“Hey faggots,” the man calls, he strides toward them with a heavy but quick stomping of his feet.

That’s when they bolt for it, racing down the sidewalk and gripping each other’s hands tightly. Will is clutching the edge of the brick wall as he witnesses it all unfold, contemplating making a move now before they get hurt.

_Come on, just a little closer._

He licks his lips and feels his fangs extend at the anticipation of feeding any moment now. The couple run past him with the iron cross man just behind them with switchblade knife in his hand. Will seizes him by the arm, bringing the pursuit to a screeching halt.

“What the-?!”

“Sorry, to interrupt,” Will says, with a grin.

The man’s eyes widen when he meets eye contact because Will’s usual blue eyes are now inhumanly yellow. One of the couple looks back and see’s Will’s back but not his face, then keeps running. Will doesn’t relent with his surely bruising grip on the man as he drags him into the alleyway, clasping his other hand over it’s-his mouth as he gets him behind a large industrial dumpster. The whites of Will’s eyes are enveloped in a black abyss as with a swift motion of his hands he snaps the man’s neck and then at last pierces his fangs into his throat. A moans escapes him as the hot blood spills onto his tongue, it doesn’t taste the same when he was human that initial copper taste is there but now there’s another underlining taste and it’s different for every person. This man tastes acidic and sour, though it’s not the worst he’s had. He takes enough for the gnawing hunger dulls into a faint yet still present ache. It never really goes away.

The next steps are harder, does he leave the body here and bring his car around to take home? No, someone could find it before he gets back however a small chance that might be and he can’t risk it. So, more improvisation is required. Will props up the dead man’s collar to hide the fresh bite marks and slings his arm over his shoulder, proceeding to walk out into the street to appear like he’s just helping a past out friend get home. Fortunately with vampire strength the literal dead weight isn’t much for him, he’s not quite superhuman strong but definitely more than anyone would guess looking at him. Most humans couldn’t hurt him, not without some descent artillery. He walks past the bar again, two patrons walk out as he does.

“Rough night for your buddy huh?”

“The worst, but I got em,” Will remarks, with a smirk not missing a beat.

It bothers him how easy it’s become to pretend nothing is amiss, be able to stroll by people with a dead body with them non the wiser.

_You’ve always been dangerous Will._

He won’t argue with that thought, he won’t deny he’s known the feats his own manipulations and charms could achieve. What was it? Hannibal referred to him on just the second day of knowing each other?

_The mongoose I want under the house, when the snake slithers by._

Yeah. It’s another couple blocks till he reaches his car, and promptly slumps the body into the passenger seat to keep up the façade for anyone that could possibly see them. Just before he gets into the driver’s side he looks around the area, he doesn’t see anyone in the street with them or anyone peaking through a window. Yet he has the uncanny feeling like he’s being watched, though on some level he always feels that way. Maybe he is? Maybe Hannibal?

_No…no he’s gone._

Least that’s what he must tell himself, even if he’s watching him, he won’t ever make an appearance again. Except maybe to torment Will for his own amusement. He looks up at the sky, it’s cloudy with not a single star or the moon in sight threatening to rain any second. A deep sigh exhales from his chest, though he doesn’t need to breath it’s still his body’s instinct to do so. Looks around one more time and gets in the car, driving off alone back home. Though no one is waiting for him there. Not even dogs anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> For chapter one I felt like I needed to first introduce this Will, along with a glimpse into what his vampire life is like. Then introduce the original character in the next. 
> 
> But I don't feel I did Will justice here, and I can't pin point how? If you think you know whats missing I happily invite your critque and suggestions!


End file.
